With the development of various networks, print job may also be deployed over networks. Users may use computing devices and associated applications to command a printer to print specific documents or other application content via a network. In this way, the printer may be shared among multiple network users. Accordingly, an intermediary print server may be required to manage printing between users and printers.
A print server may be a device that connects printers to client computers over a network. It accepts print jobs from the computers, sends the print jobs to the appropriate printers, and queues the print jobs locally to accommodate the fact that work may arrive more quickly than a printer can actually handle.